


Maddy's Massive Melons

by DemonDaddy



Series: GM's Tales of Pleasure and Magic [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Magic, Mind Control, Outfit Changes, Sexy Women, Transformation, Whimsy, bouncing boobs, cartoon comedy, huge tits, magical boobs, slutty behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: GM is back and she is about to make Brent's dreams come true. More fun, partying, and big, bouncing boobs, just what the fairy godmother ordered!





	Maddy's Massive Melons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece. If you would like to commission me, please e-mail me at daddyderotica@gmail.com

           Brent wasn't the kind of guy that couldn't get sex and that made him unique to a lot of GM's other charges. He was good-looking, average of intellect, and well-kept. However, he was also bored. Fucking a pussy on a hot babe was run-of-the-mill and often left the boy unsatisfied. To top it off, even though he was poplar, he couldn't get everyone he wanted. There was one girl in particular he wanted that he had been denied.

           That was the girl GM was going to give him, but first she had to make introductions. Meeting Brent was also unlike meeting other godkids because he was almost relaxed about the entire endeavor. Though he was excited by the possibilities, he didn't seem to question reality like a lot of other boys did. She showed him a few test tricks and he was quick to want to use her. GM liked an eager boy plenty.

           With very little prompting, GM soon found herself hovering by her new stud's side as they waited in a room that didn't belong to him. When the door swung open and a pretty, well-dressed black girl came inside with a backpack swung over her shoulder. She was already curvy, but soon she'd be a real knockout.

           “Brent? What are you doing here? Who is that?” The girl's face slowly morphed from surprise to absolute shock. “Why is she floating?”

           “Madeline, this is my fairy godmother. GM for short. Clever, right? GM, this is Maddy. We go to school together, but she also tutors me in science on weekends. She also likes to ignore my advances and gifts. Right, Maddy?” Brent maintained his composure and the way he smiled was almost eerie.

           Maddy was visibly nervous. Her fingers twitched like she was ready to run and call for help. “What's going on? Why are you here? Tell me or get out.”

           “Jumpy one, isn't she?” GM couldn't help but chuckle. She knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt the girl, just brainwash her a little. Still, the fairy couldn't help but think this girl was smarter than a lot of the others she'd changed too. It was a good day for versatility.

           “You know it. Now, what I've always thought Maddy was missing was huge knockers. Really huge. Hentai big! Lemon-shaped, gravity-defying tits. Can you do that?” Brent rubbed his hands together in anticipation and looked to GM expectantly.

           GM was surprised by such a determined and creative first request. “Can I do that?” She feigned offense and grew to twice her normal size. Her voice came out booming, “Dare you doubt the power of the porn fairy extraordinaire?!”

           She pointed her dildo of a wand at the frightened girl and two giant bubbles flew at her at top speeds. They collided with Maddy's chest, exploded, and what was left behind were two huge, bouncing knockers on Maddy's chest. They instantly ripped open her button-up, pushed her jacket aside, and made her bra snap outward.

           Madeline let out a scream of horror and shock. She tried to cover the revealed breasts, but they were too massive to conceal.

            “How do ya like them apples?” GM shrank back to her normal size, crossed her arms, and waggled her head proudly. “Or, uh, melons I suppose,” she chuckled.

           “Wh-what-how? What are you!? Fix this! Brent!”

           “She ain't much of a listener is she?” GM waggled her eyebrows and pitched her thumb over her shoulder toward Maddy as if covertly insulting her.

           “Her tits are incredible,” Brent said, awed. GM was surprised how happy he seemed. She waited for him to inevitably change his mind, but instead he just stared, licking his lips. “Make them do a dance for me.”

           “Oh, a dance? A cha-cha maybe?” GM spun around and her short skirt and blouse turned into a draping red gown. Her long hair was shucked up in a bun and she snapped her fingers over her head and jostled her hips from one side to the other. “Or a conga maybe?” She reached out and grabbed Brent's hips from behind and pretended like they were boogeying across the floor. She couldn't help but note how strong he felt under her fingers and it made her eager to inflict more magic.

           “Anything you deem appropriate.”

           GM giggled and blasted her wand at the startled girl that was slowly trying to escape the room. She hit Maddy with a big blast of white light, then hit the door the same way to lock it from the inside. Madeline's breasts started to jiggle, then bounce in irregular patterns.

           Maddy let out a scream like she was in a horror movie. “Get them off of me! Please take them off!”

           Brent's eyes grew suddenly wide and he smirked at GM. “Okay, take them off.”

           GM knew exactly what the boy was asking without elaboration and that thrilled her even more. Happily she stuck out her tongue, wiggled her wand around like she was taking aim, and fired. The shot knocked the tits right off Maddy's body, leaving her literally flat-chested with no breasts or nipples to speak of. Meanwhile the giant knockers bounced around freely, jiggling and wiggling in their dance, bouncing against the floor like rubber balls.

           Maddy's next scream was even more ear-shattering and she clutched at her hair as she watched her tits roam free.

           “Those are-a some spicy meat-a-balls!” GM was suddenly clad in a chef's uniform and she kissed her fingers as if she'd just completed a splendid meal.

           “Put them back!” Maddy lamented the loss of her tits and moved closer to try to retrieve them.

           “I thought you didn't like them?” Brent quirked an eyebrow. “I'd never want to give you something you don't want.”

           “Put them back!” Maddy cried.

           “Oh come now, no use crying over split tit.” GM waved her wand and the knockers hit the floor, bounced up, and reattached themselves to Maddy's chest. The young woman hugged them as best she could, more content to have them than not.

           “I guess this means you've learned a little something about appreciation,” Brent prodded.

           Maddy didn't know what to say. She was flabbergasted, horrified, angry, and oddly just a little aroused. Her tits gyrating in her grip did nothing to aid any part of the situation.

           “You know, I bet her jugs would dance better with some music,” Brent suggested suddenly.

           “Blast it out da boobies!” GM conjured herself a backwards cap and some turntables. She scratched the records a few times and visible music notes flew out and absorbed into Maddy's breasts, she tried to run away from the notes, but they got to her without issue. Then her jugs were playing loud hip-hop music to accompany their dance.

           Maddy landed on her hands and knees in distress, all the while her boobs bounced up and down to the beat emitting from within them. “Please stop this,” she simpered.

           “Sheesh, she's an whiny one,” GM scoffed. “Enjoy the knockers babe, lots of girls pay loads for jugs that big!”

           “Let's see what her tits have to say about it,” Brent said simply.

           GM couldn't contain a laugh. “You're fun, Brent. Let's be friends.” Then she zapped Maddy's tits. The dark melons shifted under the blast, the music faded and they settled from their dance. Then the nipples of both opened up like lips. The inside of their would-be mouths was just more dark flesh. The wrinkled makeshift lips puckered then popped a few times like they were getting the hang of working.

           Maddy wailed and fanned her breasts, unsure what to do to react to the strangeness.

           “Hiya! I'm Righty. I like hangin' low and makin' out with hot boys,” the tit said in a raspy, eager tone.

           “I'm Lefty. I blush when I'm excited and my favorite thing is being cradled by a loving silk-cotton blend.” The other breast had a softer, more demure voice.

           “Do you like being huge and having a good time?” Brent asked the jugs calmly, even as Maddy wailed in discomfort.

           “Oh yeah, I like being big. I could be bigger, party more! Let's have a good ole time!” Righty jiggled enthusiastically.

           “Yes, yes. I'm so pretty and thick now. I bet I can feel all sorts of new stuff!” Lefty bounced and wiggled. Both breasts quivered like bowls of chocolate pudding.

           “You're going to leave me like this aren't you?” Maddy asked in confused self-pity.

           GM spun around and wore a pantsuit and held her dildo like a microphone, her hair was swooped back and powdered white to resemble something Bob Barker-esque. She flipped some white cards in her hand. “The correct answer is: Yes! Bing, bing, bing! We have a winner folks!”

           “Let's help Maddy loosen up a bit,” Brent said. “She always likes dressing nice. I always did like burlesque.”

           GM grinned and snapped her fingers so she wore a red one-piece suit with a large feathery headpiece and fishnets. “Then let's burlesque our very best!” She lazily slid to one side then the other and lifted her wand like a sacred object then shimmied toward the floor as she pointed it at Maddy and hit her with the next transformation.

           The light hit her and seemed so powerful it blew out the overheard lights so the room went dark. Then GM pointed a spotlight and revealed Maddy, her breasts huge but silent once more. The girl was clad in a glimmering white bikini with a sheer partial skirt that fell between her thick thighs. She wore high strappy heels and a circlet headpiece that matched the materiel of her attire.

           Under the spotlight, Maddy started a slow sensual dance. She flipped her skirt and waggled her hips slowly from one side to the next. She stepped forward boldly with her right leg and dragged her left leg behind like a tango with herself. The shifting motions let Brent see the thick of her legs, the plush curve of her ass, the dip and curve of her spine.

           On the inside, Maddy felt very different. She still wanted to protest, but she'd been silenced for the bit. However, each shift made her feel more relaxed. She started to notice the fluidity of her body, the way her huge tits swayed and quivered with every step, held unnaturally aloft by magic.

           She danced for a while before Brent held up his hand and GM turned all the lights back on and temporary released the girl from her hold.

           Maddy gasped in surprise. “Please, Brent. We can talk. This is silly. It's strange. If you like me we can talk it over.”

           “Last time we talked you didn't have much to say. Speaking of speaking, know what I always thought you were missing? You have that dark, beautiful skin, but you talk like a white girl.”

           “Want me to Tyler Perry her up?” GM bounced eagerly and clapped her hands.

           “Something like that, just a little more urban,” Brent said.

           Maddy's brows came together and for the first time she looked angry rather than upset. “Excuse me? Did you just-”

           GM laughed and blasted a series of watermelon seeds into Maddy's open mouth. They stopped the girl mid-sentence as she choked them down, swallowed one after the other with very little choice.

           When she found words again they came out just a little different. “Oh hell no you didn't! I know you did not just step to me with that! What the holy hell is wrong with my voice?! What is this comin' outa my face? Fairy bitch, we about to go!”

           GM waggled her head and playfully began undoing her hoop earrings. “Oh, you wanna go? I put girls better than you in the ground, honey!”

           Brent chuckled. It was clear he was enjoying the little display. “How about you hit her with the best touch? Those coin-bags should be good for more than just looking pretty. I want to be able to pull anything I want out of them.”

           GM smirked and blasted Maddy with her wand. The streak pushed the massive breasts up like a gust of air and they jiggled wildly before falling back into place.

           “What you just do?” Maddy looked at her chest in confusion.

           GM waved her wand and it popped out into the shape of an umbrella with a dildo handle. Then her attire dissolved in place of a proper black coat with a nanny's skirt. Her hair was tied back to make her a proper Mary Poppins.

           Then she strolled over and pushed her hand down between Maddy's breasts. She wiggled her hand around for a moment and extracted a chimneysweep to accompany her. The man was dusty and held a used chute cleaner but left no grime behind on the mega tits. He looked a bit stunned to be pulled weightless from a titty void, but the minute GM put him on the ground he broke into a dance around the room.

           “Oh my lord! Nah, I don't think so!” Maddy flailed and waved around her hands in alarm. Her bouncing only made her huge tits sway side to side. Part of her actually sort of liked the sensation of things being pulled from her tits, but she was too shocked to give into that feeling yet.

           “What do you think? Fine work and all that?” GM looked to Brent and questioned him with a faux-British accent.

           Brent finally stood and moved toward Maddy himself. “It's perfect. We can put on a full show.” He gripped her by the hips even as she halfheartedly pawed at him from around her giant knockers.

           GM changed into a red theater usher's uniform. “Should we charge for tickets?”

           “Should be a free show. Fun for all ages,” Brent replied. Then he reached down deep into Maddy's tits and began searching out for random fun.

           Maddy hit his shoulder, but the force became weaker every second. “Oh!” She began to moan as he fingered her new chest void. The space between her breasts felt both intimate and infinite. It made her dizzy and horny and she wasn't sure how to react. Internally, she wanted to yell at him, to tell him to stop using her like a toy, but on the outside her body was giving in and she couldn't say anything the way she wanted to say it, like her lips were no longer her own.

           When Brent pulled his arm free he carried out a majorette, a cute woman with a drum and her arm was linked with another and another. Brent began to laugh as he effortlessly pulled the string of players from Maddy's bosom. He set them on the ground and they began to march and play their instruments.

           GM changed her outfit to match and used her wand like a baton to lead them around the room.

           “Let's see what else we've got in here,” Brent said excitedly.

           “You crazy, boy! Get your hands up out my tits!” Maddy tried to cross her arms over her chest, but was less than successful.

           “Come on, let lose. You don't have to be so uptight all the time. We can have fun.” Brent caressed her shoulder and Maddy shivered under his touch.

           She looked him up and down. He had endless magic at his disposal so he'd eventually get his way. Besides that, Maddy felt inclined to give him what he wanted. Part of her always had. She'd had a bit of a crush on him, but he was a player and she was a good girl, a tutor, and an honor student. Still it hardly mattered anymore. She moved her arms and pushed out her chest, but said nothing.

           Brent was thrilled by the invitation and reached in. He had no intentions for what he'd pull, he just wanted something fun. So he yanked a unicorn out by the horn. Its white fur stood out starkly against her dark skin as it was pulled through the valley. Brent set it down and it began to prance.

           Then he went crazy and started pulling things out willy-nilly. He yanked out an elephant that made Maddy's knees buckle, then a horse to race the unicorn, then an entire bundle of balloons that filled up the ceiling.

           With each new object to stroke its way through her knockers, Maddy fell a little more into character. Instead of sneering she began to laugh, instead of stifling her moans she played them up, instead of shunning Brent she opened up her tits to help him pull more magic from her breasts. “Get it, baby!” She cheered and encouraged him.

           At one point, they pulled flaming clubs from her tits. They didn't burn her breasts of course, and she took them and started juggling. Her tits swayed to and fro as she performed. GM hurried over to play along so they were passing the fiery clubs back and forth like professionals.

           The fairy couldn't believe the mess around her. She loved how playful her new boy was. It got better when he asked for her favorite thing.

           “Time for a wardrobe change,” he said. “Surprise me.”

           GM spun so she was in a queen’s draping red gown and hit Maddy with a blast of sparkly glitter that left her in a matching blue gown. It barely conceal her tits in a sweetheart cut, but draped elegantly over her generous hips and down her fine legs. “Something regal?” GM tried. They both strutted by him with their noses in the air.

           Then GM turned on her heel and flames lit up around Maddy. When they died down, the woman was dressed in the white blouse and purple skirt of a familiar representation of Esmeralda. Maddy started to do a dance and GM fell to her knees, clad in the villainous judge's frock. She teasingly lamented in song, “On fira! She's on fira! She looks fine in that skirt!”

           Brent chuckled but signaled for another outfit. GM was happy enough to oblige. She bounced up and blasted Maddy with confetti and put the girl in a tight white and green cheerleading outfit. It barely contained her huge knockers that stretched the limits of her cotton top. GM loved cheerleaders.

           The fairy changed so she had a whistle around her neck and the sexiest version of a sweatsuit to ever be worn by a milf. She blew her whistle. “Let's go, Team Tittytata!”

           “Who's got the hottest bitch in the game?” Maddy pulled pompoms from her tits and shook them. “Who got them two balloons of fame? Team Tittytata! Team Tittytata!” She bounced up and down and her jugs nearly slapped her in the face each time, they bounded in waves like Jell-O. “Go Tittytata! Whooo!”

           Brent demanded a few more changes after that, but eventually Maddy found herself back in her burlesque, but this time she wore long matching gloves, no bra, and a white top hat. “Baby you know this my favorite.” Slowly she dragged her fingers over the curves of her delectable bare breasts. She massaged the dark nipples and tossed her head back to show off her neck and how she was enjoying the contact. “Mmm, feels almost as good as you.”

           GM let the woman dance around for a while, shaking her ass slow and rubbing her melons to sensually arouse Bent.

           The young man was straining in his pants and had been for a while. GM couldn't help but notice what a fine cock he seemed to have, but she set herself back on the events. “Don't you think the rest of her wardrobe should match?”

           Maddy stopped mid-caress and pointed at GM like it was a brilliant idea. “Yes!” Together the two women rushed over to Maddy's huge wardrobe and threw it open.

           Brent just watched in amusement and palmed himself through his pants.

           GM started pulling the old frumpy wares from hangers. “Ew. So not hot! Let's get rid of this mess!” One piece after the other she started throwing the old clothes into the air and she blew them up with her wand. They erupted into specks of light that faded after a few seconds.

           Meanwhile, Maddy started pulling new, sexier clothes from her breasts. She reached down deep and felt around and pulled sexy dress after skimpy panties from her cleavage. Together the women put on quite the show. Soon the closet was full of sparkly new outfits and the old ones were vaporized.

           Just as they finished up, a yapping sound came to the door. GM opened up the barrier and in ran Maddy's little poodle. GM changed into a long fur coat and held her dildo like a long cigarette. “Well, what do we have here? A fine puppy for my collection?”

           “That's my baby, Booboo!” Maddy rushed over and picked up the tiny hound. She cradled it and nearly smothered it in her massive knockers.

           “Well, unless it really wants to be a fur coat, we might want to make it a little bigger,” GM said. She cringed as she watched the poor dog wiggle. It was funny for a moment but too long and it really would drown in flesh.

           “How about a giraffe. Maddy can ride it around,” Brent said. He never stopped stroking his cock and GM had to respect his varied tastes and imaginative requests.

           So the fairy wiggled her wand and the dog began to grow. Its neck stretched out, so that was what Maddy clasped, and its body grew under her. It's dog head yapped one last time before it turned into the head of a giraffe. Its body grew out beneath Maddy and lifted her into the air. The animal barely fit in the room and it began to march around with the other strange performers piled up in the space.

           Maddy squealed with delight and began to gesture like a circus animal rider.

           The majorettes marched along, the dancers jigged around the animal, and the elephant traipsed behind it. All of the noise escaped through the unsealed door and the partiers upstairs didn't hear when Maddy's mother came home.

           The older woman came through the door, heard the rabble, and darted upstairs to check on her daughter and see what the hullabaloo was about.

           “What in God's name is going on up here!” Maddy's mother shrieked and looked alarmed at the sight around her.

           “Hey, Cathy!” Brent called over the crowd and caught GM's attention. “Welcome! We were putting on a show. Having some fun. Maddy and her lady friends are the star of the show.”

           Cathy looked up and screamed when she saw the blimps bouncing on her daughter's chest. “What is going on?”

           “I told you! A party! GM, let's help her fit in. A little burlesque and a better attitude should do wonders.”

           GM conjured a martini in her hand and took a long drink. “How about a little liqueur to loosen her up.” She waved her wand to make a giant empty martini glass appear beneath Cathy. The older woman sat in it in confusion, then she was zapped and her work clothes were replaced by a purple bikini, some pantyhose, and a feather headpiece. Instead of complaining further, she began to dance inside the martini glass.

           “Booby burlesque, fun for the whole family!” GM giggled.

           “Gives me an idea,” Maddy said. She pulled a cartoon trampoline from between her tits. As she wriggled it free it made springing sounds. She dropped it on the ground and jumped off Booboo. _Boing!_ She bounced off the trampoline and landed safely on the ground. She reached between her tits then and started throwing out male line dancers like they were discarded tissues from her purse. She tossed them until there was a flock of them and they moved to dance around Cathy's erotic glass.

           Maddy swished her hips. “I love a party but this place needs a tempo, honey!”

           GM became a cute, pop-star mimic and held her dildo up in the air. “Drop that bubbly beat!” Music started playing and all of the frantic noise became more organized. The room got even bigger to hold the kaleidoscope of abnormalities and the floor became a stage.

           Brent watched his show with smug satisfaction. He'd never felt so powerful before. His cock was aching in his grip and he knew he'd have to take his prize soon or risk wasting his load.

           Maddy moved about the stage, holding his attention as she pulled more props from her jugs. She pulled out little robots that fought, rubbed her tits and parted them until radiant marbles fell out and rolled along the floor, even waved her gloved hand about before releasing birds into the air like a magician. She wanted Brent to have fun and she felt good with each new object that slipped through her funbags.

           “You two are regular party animals!” GM turned herself into a sexy herder, then zapped the two women into sheep. Even as an animal Maddy had two huge breasts dangling from below.

           “She looks like a nineties cartoon pitch gone wrong,” Brent jested.

           GM shrugged and turned them back, then went to join the chimney sweep in riding the giraffe around.

           Brent knew he didn't want to see anymore new tricks. He wanted to feel those mounds himself. So, at long last, he beckoned Maddy to his side. “You're beautiful, you know that?”

           Maddy put her hands on her hips. “Shit, I know.”

           Brent smiled and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her closer so her chest was just an inch from his face. “This all suits you so much better. I love those tits of yours. They're perfect.”

           “They big as Texas so I hope you like at least a lil piece,” she sassed. “Now you gonna keep staring and waxing poetic sap or you gonna touch me?” She grabbed his hands with her gloved ones and led him to her huge bare breasts.

           He squeezed and shuddered. He had two handfuls and he was barely holding any of her flesh. They really were huge on another level. “I'm going to destroy you,” he growled.

           “Guess this means goodbye,” GM said from his side suddenly. She couldn't keep the little hint of sadness from her voice. He'd been fun. She intended to watch from out of the room of course, but before she could revert the other stuff in the room and take her leave his words halted her.

           “Goodbye? But you have to stay and watch. I want the whole party here for the finale,” Brent said. He never let go of Maddy's chest as he spoke.

           GM felt her heart skip a beat. “Well damn.”

           Content that she wasn't going anywhere, Brent returned his attention to Maddy. He squeezed and squished her tits between his hands for a while just to get a feeling for her skin and to rejoice in the girths he had crafted. After a while, his prick was burning with desire and he knew he had to let it out. He unzipped his slacks, scooted to the edge of Maddy's bed, and made his demands. “Bubble my cock in that hot vortex,” he said.

           “I can't promise you won't strike gold, or steel, or pudding for that matter, but you better believe I'll swallow you up!” Maddy sank down to his cock, gripped it, and pressed it between her jugs.

           First it just felt like flesh, pure hot skin encasing him, squeezing him, but then he felt something more. He thrusted and it felt like he was plowing into suction, like a vacuum was between her mounds and trying to suck him up. He gripped her shoulders and started to plow her tits. They pooled and bounced against his hipbones, wobbled with every plunge of his cock.

           His first orgasm came flying in like an air-force fighter. It hit hard and fast and hot. He shot between her tits, then pulled out to coat her dark skin in ribbons of white seed. He let it pour out and dribble over her mega boobs and down to decorate her nipples.

           Maddy dragged her fingers through it, coated the silk in spunk and smeared it over her breasts. “Oh, baby,” she moaned. “That's so nasty. Here I thought my boobies were supposed to milk, but it looks like you got all the cream.”

           Brent groaned at her words and felt his prick hardening again in almost no time. On the sidelines, GM pulled up a chair and some popcorn to watch in awe. She'd never seen one of her boys recover so quick. She was intrigued.

           Brent bent forward, pulled Maddy up, and started to suck on one of the tits. He rolled the thick nipple around on his tongue. He could taste a bit of his drizzle, but he didn't care because the taste of her skin was stronger. He forcefully groped her other breast and pinched the nipple between eager fingers.

           “Damn! That feels so good! Brent, oh hell! Fuck them titties up!” Maddy cried out and pushed her breast into his face so he was nearly smothered under the mound. Drool rolled down his chin and wet her skin.

           He suckled and squeezed. The heaps of flesh were firm but they shifted naturally under his touches. The feel, the taste, the sight of it made Brent rock solid against her stomach.

           “You thirsty, baby? Wanna taste what I got?”

           Brent was surprised when a shot of fluid filled his mouth. At first, he wasn't sure what it was, but then he recognized the taste as whiskey. Maddy was shooting liqueur from her tits. He drank down a few gulps before he felt his face heating up, then he pulled off and panted for air. “I want to fuck you, make those knockers bounce,” he growled.

           Maddy looked over his shoulder and scoffed. “Not on that old thang!” She moved him carefully off the bed, adjusted her top hat, then lifted the bed like it was weightless. Then she started to shove it between her tits. She grunted and spread her legs against the ground to brace herself. She pushed hard on the object and forced it down. Eventually it popped into place and vanished into her melons. Then she shook out her hair, reached between them again and pulled out a better bed with thicker comforters and sexy silk sheets. “There we go!”

           Brent was so aroused by the display he pushed her onto the new mattress, ripped off her pitiful excuse for a skirt and thong, and lined up his cock. He pushed into her wet cavern with very little resistance. All of the tit play had made Maddy eager and she was slick as an icy hill in winter. Her walls were juicy and swollen and glided him in easily.

           He didn't wait long to start thrusting. He vibrated his hips and pulsed them in and out. Each stroke was rougher than the last as her body opened up for him. She locked her legs around his hips and rode him. All the while she cried out in pleasure with a big smile on her face.

           He fucked her hard and deep and as his pace increased her tits bounced harder and harder until objects starting flying out from between them. A karaoke machine launched into the air, several piggy banks full of change were fired off like giant bullets before they smashed and left coins all over the floor. A rabbit bounded free, a hose blasting water sprayed out everywhere as it snaked loose, and bottle rockets shot off to create literal fireworks overheard.

           Brent loved it and rammed her harder, railed deep into her wet pussy, just to push more objects out of place. It became a game to see what he could dislodge before they both came.

           Meanwhile, the shenanigans in the room kept on. Cathy got aroused by and jealous of all the attention her daughter was getting so she grabbed a line dancer with burly abs and the chimney sweep with narrow hips and brandished both of their cocks for a double blowjob. She worked her thick lips over one crown while her hands massaged the other. She switched back and forth between them, let her drool coat them from base to tip. She swallowed them up like an older pro and all the while gyrated her booty for them to watch.

           GM was impressed by the lady's skill and alternated watching her between ogling Brent and Maddy and occasionally inspecting the circus of the room.

           The longer everyone fucked the hotter the room became and silly games turned to more languid gulping and slow, brutal railing. The room took on a more heated air, but the ridiculousness never ceased, Brent never asked for it to cease. If anything, the sights and sounds around him drove him closer to the edge. He came again, deep inside of Maddy, but he didn't stop. He just kept rubbing his flaccid prick against her cunt, groped her boobs until he was firming up again. GM was delighted, impressed, and more than a little wet.

           She'd seen a lot of things as a fairy godmother. She'd been through a lot of boys, but she did a lot of the same shtick too. She'd often get bored, occasionally testy, with boys who couldn't make up their minds. Yet it seemed Brent just had an open can of worms squirming upstairs. He revoked little, but asked for much. That was her kind of godkid. It put some fairly unclean thoughts into her head, but the milfy GM pushed them aside. For the time being.

           Maddy and Brent fucked for ages. Hours went by as they flipped about on the bed. Hornets flew from between slamming knockers. Brent reached in and pulled out a long, nearly endless rope of silk napkins. They played the cookie-jar game all the while their sexes slammed and wet the sheets below them. Brent filled her with his seed and emptied her tits of presents.

           GM left for a while to check on something, came back and they were still at it. She fucked herself with her wand, but knew her little show went mostly unnoticed by that point. Brent was soaked in sweat and rocking purely to let off his last nut before giving out.

           When he finally did let out his last release, it was hard and staggering. He gripped Maddy's boobs like handlebars as he splashed deep into her filled and spasming cunt. For one last dramatic flair, GM waved her wand and as Brent spunked inside the mess shot out from between Maddy's tits and coated the black girl's pretty, screaming face.

           When the mess was made and the aftershocks wore down, Brent pulled out and fell onto Maddy's jugs like massive pillows. He snuggled there and Maddy pulled a towel from her cleavage and patted the sweat from his forehead.

           Around the room others were in heaps of their own, sated. Particularly Maddy's mother, who had made use of many of the men about the room.

           Maddy caressed Brent's back and breathed heavily to catch her breath. “Rest now, baby. We'll have a good time again later.”

           Everything was quiet for a moment and GM considered taking her leave-it was late after all-but then the elephant let out a snorting sound and Brent's head shot up. He looked directly at GM with a glint in his eyes. “I just had a great idea! Give me an hour and I’ll tell you. We'll go first thing in the morning.”

           GM was stunned. “Well sure, hot stuff. Anything you want.” She couldn't wait to see this next great idea of his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Have a great day!


End file.
